


Catch Me If You Can!

by EleenaDume



Series: Spop fics! [12]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Arrow - Freeform, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Glimbow Week 2020, Glimbow-centric, Glimmer is also pregnant but it’s not that important, I shall just mention it for the timeline, Tumblr: Glimbow Week, glimbow baby arrow, prompt:childhood, prompt:memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleenaDume/pseuds/EleenaDume
Summary: Bow and Glimmer remember the day she first teleported.Then they are rudely interrupted.Written for the Glimbow week prompts childhood/memories.
Relationships: Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Spop fics! [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791085
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38
Collections: Glimbow Week 2020





	Catch Me If You Can!

_ “Hey, that’s not fair! Your legs are so much longer than mine!” _

_ Glimmer giggled as she ran after her best friend, trying desperately to catch up to him so she could tag him, but Bow was just too fast. _

_ “Hey, you picked the game, not me! And you’re the one that refuses to give up!”  _

_ Bow chuckled as he ran through the gardens, his best friend slowly closing in on him. He wouldn’t have minded slowing down to let Glimmer catch him, but he knew that she would not be thrilled when she realized he wasn’t giving it his best.  _

_ Glimmer didn’t like losing – although technically there was really no way to lose at tag –, but she liked it even less if someone went easy on her. She said it sucked the fun out of the games. _

_ Bow took a sharp turn behind a hedge, then another one and another one, and before they knew it, they were completely lost. _

_ Glimmer suddenly paused when she realized where they were – or rather, when she realized that she no longer knew where they were. _

_ “Huh, I don’t think I’ve ever been to this part of the gardens before...” _

_ They were almost entirely surrounded by high hedges and trees, at first glance completely separated from the outside world.  _

_ There was something magical to this place that the young princess couldn’t quite put into words. _

_ “Wow...” Bow stood there with his eyes wide open, slowly taking everything in. They had definitely never been here before. There was one hedge in particular that caught his eye because it was blossoming in the most beautiful colors he had ever seen. “This place is amazing.” _

_ “Yeah...” Glimmer walked up to her best friend and tapped his shoulder. “Also... Tag, you’re it!” _

_ Bow laughed and lifted his hands in defense. _

_ “Okay, okay, you beat me fair and square. Can we put the game on hold for a bit? I wanna look around.” _

_ “Sure!” Glimmer beamed at him. “This was so fun, thank you for playing with me.” _

_ Bow smiled back at her. _

_ “Aww, always.” _

_ “I swear, mom ordered the guards to always let me win or something, playing with them is no fun.” She sighed. “But you’re always so much fun! And today we even found this beautiful part of the garden!” _

_ The way small flickers of light shone through the hedges and painted a picture of dancing lights onto the grass was insanely beautiful, and Glimmer could have spent all day looking at it. The secluded area here wasn’t huge, but it was insanely pretty. There was even a pavilion made out of some kind of white stone in the middle of the glade. _

_ “You’re fun, too! I love hanging out with you.” _

_ Glimmer grinned and hugged him from behind. _

_ “We’ll be best friends forever, right?” _

_ He nodded enthusiastically. _

_ “Yeah. Forever.” _

_ Bow had never been this sure of something in his entire life. He wasn’t sure exactly what it was, but there was something about Glimmer that made him sure their connection was forever. _

_ Maybe that was just because he was a little kid and had no idea what ‘forever’ really meant. _

_ Then again... maybe it wasn’t. Maybe sometimes you met someone, and you immediately knew they’d stick around for a long time. _

_ And as they danced in the lights and explored the pavilion and as he picked one of the flowers from the beautiful hedge to put in her hair, Bow just... knew. _

_ If someone had asked him for a reason, he couldn’t have given one. He just did. _

_ Some time passed – it might have been hours, but they couldn’t really tell –, and slowly, it started turning dark, which led to them finally remembering that they didn’t know how to get back to the palace. All the hedges outside the glade looked the same, and if they just started walking in one direction, they might end up being more lost than they already were... but they couldn’t stay outside all night, could they? _

_ The thought freaked both of them out. _

_ “If mom hadn’t said I’m too young to own a communicator, I could contact her right now,” Glimmer sighed as she sat down next to Bow, who was sitting in the grass to brainstorm.  _

_ Pacing helped Glimmer think. For her, sitting down was a sign that she was out of ideas. _

_ “Yeah, but ‘if’ doesn’t help us right now. We need to think this through. If we could get some place higher, maybe we could...” _

_ Glimmer’s eyes wandered to the roof of the stone pavilion. _

_ ‘If I could somehow get up there, maybe I could see where we are and figure out how we can get back... ‘ _

_ It was taller than the hedges where, so she should be able to see beyond them if she was up there. But there was no ladder, so there was no way for her to get onto the roof. _

_ Still, for a few moments, she closed her eyes and imagined what it would be like if she could have gotten up there somehow. And it was almost like she could feel the cold stone of the pavilion roof beneath her legs... _

_ When Bow looked next to him where his best friend had been sitting in the grass a few seconds ago, she was gone, the only thing left being a bit of glitter. _

_ “Glimmer?!” He was pretty freaked out when he looked around and still couldn’t see her anywhere. “Where are you?” How had she moved this fast? Where was she hiding where he couldn’t see her? With every passing second that she didn’t show up again anywhere, he got more freaked out. “This isn’t funny!” _

_ Then, suddenly, he could hear her yelling... from somewhere above him? _

_ “Bow? Why is your voice suddenly so far a- WAAAAAH!” _

_ His eyes widened when he realized where his best friend’s voice was coming from. _

_ “How did you get up there?!” _

_ “I don’t know!” Glimmer shrieked. “The good news is, I can see the palace from here! The bad news is I have no idea how I got up there and If I try jumping down I’m probably going to break both my legs or something!” _

_ She had no idea how she’d ended up on the roof, but oh by Etheria’s moons, this was scary.  _

_ “Don’t worry, we’ll find a way to get you down! I’m... going to go get your mom for help or something, okay? But you’ll have to be my eyes!” _

_ Glimmer closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _

_ “...okay. I can do that.” _

The night turned back to daytime as Glimmer’s and Bow’s peaceful reminiscing was interrupted by a door swooshing open. A minute later, someone flopped onto the bed beside Glimmer.

“Mom? Dad? What are you looking at?”

Bow, who was cuddled up against his wife, let out a hearty laugh at the image of his daughter enthusiastically jumping onto the mattress beside her mother, now curiously peeking into the photo album on Glimmer’s lap.

“Memories, sweetie. We’re looking at memories.” Glimmer gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead and pulled her into a hug. “How was your day?”

“Awesome!” Arrow’s eyes were sparkling as she started speaking. “Auntie Catra and auntie Adora taught me a bit of stuff for self-defense, and then we went to get ice cream! It was amazing! They’re the best!”

“I know.” Bow smiled. “Wanna look at the old photos with us? We were just talking about the first time your mom teleported. I was super freaked out when she just disappeared.”

“I was just in the grass next to your dad and closed my eyes for a few seconds, poof, I’m on a pavilion roof!” Glimmer smiled at the memory. Her mom had picked her up from the roof and flown her down. For a few seconds, she could feel Angella’s arms around her shoulders. _‘I know you’re always with me, mom. Every day. Even if I can’t hug you like I used to.’_ Glimmer rubbed her belly, her eyes wandering to her daughter. _‘And I know you would have loved my kids.’_

That pavilion in the gardens still existed. She decided they should show it to their daughter someday soon.

  
“Lemme see!” Arrow was extremely excited. Her eyes went wide when she looked at the photos. “You two were so tiny! I mean, technically, mom’s still tiny, but you were even more tiny here! I can’t believe you were ever that short!”

Glimmer crossed her arms and chuckled.

“Thin ice young lady.” She looked from her husband to her daughter and then back at Bow. “I can’t believe we’re going to have another one of these in a couple of months,” she mumbled.

“Me neither.” Bow kissed his wife’s cheek. “I can’t wait to meet her.”

Glimmer pulled her husband into an actual kiss a moment later.

Arrow covered her own eyes.

“Ewww, stop!” She shuddered. “I just wanted to look at photos, not at you two exchanging saliva!”

Glimmer and Bow looked at their daughter, then at each other, and laughed.

“Okay, okay!” Bow took his daughter into his lap. “Kisses postponed until after looking at the album for the sanity of our daughter.”

_“Ugh, the sacrifices I make for you...”_ Glimmer threw her hands into the air in an overly dramatic fashion. “Alright, fine, just this once.”

Arrow rolled her eyes and giggled.

“What picture were you looking at when I walked in?”

Glimmer pointed at the one of Bow and her in the gardens.

“One of the guards took it. We’re pretty sure it’s from the day I teleported for the first time, which is why we were reminiscing about that.”

“Really?!” Arrow looked up at her mother with huge eyes. “But- but you’re so old in the picture. I mean, not old-old, but didn’t you say I already started glowing as a baby? Did you really not have any powers before that?”

Glimmer shook her head.

“No, not like that. Maybe a bit of harmless sparkle rays here and there, but not much, and that didn’t start until shortly before either.”

Arrow looked up at her parents in curiosity.

“Does that mean I’m chosen or something, since I got mine so much earlier?”

Glimmer shook her head.

“Oh moons, I hope not, that kind of pressure is hard to deal with, ask auntie Adora...” She trailed off. “It’s actually a phenomenon most of the other princesses have been experiencing when it comes to their kids. We’re assuming it might be because of She-Ra freeing Etheria’s magic.”

“Entrapta has actually discovered-”

Arrow groaned.

“Magic science stuff is boring. Can we go back to the pictures?”

Bow exaggerated a shocked face.

“How dare you! Magic science stuff is super exciting!”

“Yeah, yeah, totally, honey.” Glimmer chuckled. “But seriously, lets get back to the pictures.”

“Fine.”

Arrow pointed at one of them.

“Are you two wearing matching outfits in this one?”

Bow nodded.

“That was our first royal event together. Your mom insisted I come because, and I quote, _‘I’d be bored to death otherwise and since it would be your fault, you won’t even be invited to the funeral’.”_ He chuckled. “Your mom is very dramatic and convincing when she needs to be.”

Glimmer crossed her arms.

“Excuse you, I’m  _ always _ very dramatic and convincing.”

Arrow giggled.

“Did grandma put you in these outfits or was it mom?”

“Oh, that was a hundred percent just mom. You remember how excited she gets every time we have to dress up for anything, don’t you? She’s always been like that.” Bow smiled. “And I love her for it.”

Glimmer beamed at him. It had been so many years, but sometimes, being married to Bow – her childhood best friend, her partner, the sweetest, kindest person she knew – still felt like a dream. If it was, she never wanted to wake up.

“You’re so cheesy. And I love you for that as well.” It was a really cute picture. Both of them were dressed in black and blue, him in a suit, her in a blouse and skirt, and they were holding hands as they beamed at Angella, who was taking the photos. “I was actually dreading to go to that event, because back then, there were basically no kids except me that attended these kinds of formal events. It was always just me and a bunch of adults – kind of similar to how you often feel when it comes to these events, except that I didn’t have friends like Thorn and Sirena that I could play with. Before I met your dad, I don’t remember anyone my age attending.”

Arrow huffed.

“Sirena is not my friend.”

Glimmer raised an eyebrow.

“...are you two still going on about that little competition of yours for who has the prettier dress?”

“Yeah! And she looks so pretty in everything! It’s not fair!”

Bow ruffled his daughter’s hair.

“You both look wonderful in everything, sweetie. And Sirena is your friend. There’s no need for you two to be fighting about stuff like that.”

Arrow sighed.

“Okay, yeah, she is my friend. But not during balls!”

“There. That’s better. Not perfect, but definitely better. We’re making progress.” Glimmer wondered if Mermista even still remembered that one line she’d said about their kids and their respective dresses a couple of years ago that had started this whole rivalry between their kids. They’d have to have a word with them about this eventually. Glimmer flipped the page. “Awww, look at this one!“ 

She pointed at another one of the photos, this one being of her and Bow outside by the water, with Glimmer having ice cream smeared all over her face and outfit.

“I can’t even remember when exactly that was, that basically happened every time we finally escaped from a social event. ...although I didn’t mind them as much anymore after I met your dad.”

Bow teared up.

“Awww, Glim...”

“You know, the ice cream thing was actually his idea. After said first event we attended – you know, the one with the blue outfits –, he took me to buy some ice cream. It was so fun, and I joked that we should do it every time after these events... and then he agreed, and then we did, and the rest is history.”

“Aw, that’s kinda cute,” Arrow mumbled, looking at the pictures. “But also, all the talking about food made me hungry again.”

Bow chuckled.

“Didn’t you just say Catra and Adora took you to get ice cream?”

Arrow nodded vigorously.

“Yeah. And now I’m hungry again.”

Just at that moment, Glimmer’s stomach started rumbling.

“Sounds like I’m with Arrow on this one. One more page, and then we’ll go pick something from the kitchen, okay?” She flipped another page. The next page was filled with birthday pictures, including those of both a buffet and a gigantic birthday cake. Glimmer slammed the album closed. “Okay, forget what I said. Enough memories for today, I need food!”

Bow chuckled.

“Then dinner it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution to Glimbow week! I’m so excited to be organizing it, and I’m so happy about every single contribution!


End file.
